Hello?
by InsaneAniMae
Summary: Romance has never been a concern to Christoph- Just work, family, and his hobbies. Will losing his Xtransceiver cause love to become part of his life? LiveCasterShipping and a little bit of TransceiverShipping.


**Note:** Hm, well I hope this is acceptable. I can't judge if it's better or worse than Afraid of the Lies because it's only the first chapter and whatnot. I decided to start the story before they met and had all their feeling for one another. I think a couple years ago someone said they'd like a story like that. So I hope this story goes well.

I think I'll add some explanations at the end of the chapter so no one is confused by them at the beginning.

Any helpful criticisms are appreciated, it'll help me make the story better for you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"This isn't even winter! It's disgusting slush that's going to freeze over night and seriously hurt someone even more." A green haired man complained aloud as he picked himself up from a puddle of brown slush. He was glad he didn't come out looking for his Xtransceiver in his work clothes. Madeline would have killed him if he had ruined that outfit. Looking down at his disguise he let out an unamused snort. He was a disaster right now. Covered in frozen mud and scrambling around looking for his Xtransceiver.<p>

His searching meant nothing in the end and he was forced to return to his work building. Nancy had offered to let him borrow an old one for the time being. He was sure it was lost in the amusement park somewhere. Maybe someone picked it up at some point. At least that was what he was hoping.

He stepped into the building his manager owned with a sour attitude. He sliently prayed that Nancy wouldn't be around to make some comment about how he looked. Sure they were friends and all but it didn't stop her from making gibes whenever she could.

"Oh, Christoph, you're back." Christoph turned around to see his manager had wheeled out of his office to greet him. The man, Andrew, chuckled when he saw the expression on his face. "No luck then? Oh well. Nan did offer her old one. But who knows, maybe someone picked it up for ya. Try calling it when you have the chance someone might answer." With a shrug and a pat on the back, he pushed his car chair back into the office. "Good luuuck!~ And get back to work."

The manager never ceased to surprised Christoph. He even lightened his mood a bit. Slightly less annoyed than before he went to his own office. Today was the fun task of scheduling what he'd being doing at certain places. Normally he appeared on TV, so he went along with what they wanted. Now had to busy himself with a movie and a few events that were coming up. Andrew ended up throwing a convention in there somehow.

He happily accepted a change of clothes from an assistant. He could go for a shower but getting out of the dirtied clothes was more than enough.

Christoph enjoyed being an idol. It was fun but sometimes he wished for more free time. He liked spending time with his siblings and mother he was just so busy it never happened. All of this was racing through his mind as he sat down in his seat. Looking down on his things he saw an old Xtransceiver with a little note taped to it.

'Hey I thought I'd leave this here just in case. No video on it, it's seriously ancient, but your number is on it. Hope you find yours soon! xoxo Nancy'

He sincerely appreciated having her as a friend. She was on top of everything it seemed. He turned on the device and a starting screen came up. After a few minutes everything was booted and ready to go. Here's my number.. He stared at it a bit. "Nah, I'll get some work done first."

* * *

><p>"Okay so I'll definitely visit that panel and Andrew says I have to go to that one. " After a few hours of paperwork he was working on his PokeCon schedule. It lasted about a week and he would be going to all but one of the days. Andrew was kind enough to give him a free day to rest up.<p>

"Hey there's a fishing event." He commented noted, circling the time. "Gah, of course it's during something I have to go to." He sighed to himself. Fishing was a hobby of his. It's even the reason he lost his Xtransceiver because he snuck off to fish. Not that anyone else knew that, they thought he lost it after going out for lunch. "Oh well I guess it can't be helped. Maybe some other year." He said half-heartedly. Finishing up didn't take long and he could relax a little.

"Tomorrow will be nice and easy. Just performing in the morning and I have some time off." He looked over at the time on his temporary Xtransceiver. It was kind of late to be making any calls to anyone. He'd make the phone call tomorrow after work.

Ready to go home he stood up and headed for the door. He was instantly met by his overenthusiastic rival/best friend. "Chris! Andrew and Gage want to go out for dinner. Join us? Pleeease?" Nancy had a talent called begging. If the begging failed, it was onto guilt-tripping. Christoph wanted to go home most of all but he probably wouldn't hear the end of it. But he could be just as sneaky as she.

"Nan, I just want to go home. I've had a crappy day."

"Yeah poor baby sneaking off and having fun. I feel for you." The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes. Her lips widened into a smile. "Andrew said you came back drenched in mud and tears."

"Hey! Shush. If you guys keep talking about me I won't ever hang out with you again. But in all seriousness I want to go and clean myself up. Sure I have new clothes but I was still rolling around in the mud."

"Like a Stunfisk. But whatever go home dummie. We can catch up some other time." Nancy replied cheerfully, patting him on the head. She ran down the hall calling out to both of their managers. "He's not going!"

He was glad she didn't make a fuss about him not coming along. He gathered his things quickly and bundled up. Like he thought, the night was pretty cold. Careful not to slip he rushed home.

Finally I can relax, Christoph sank into the couch of the waiting room. He had sometime to spare so he figured calling his Xtransceiver wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Um, hi." The voice that answered his call seemed a bit surpised. It was clearly a girl's voice and she sounded a bit older. "I can't see you?"

"Oh! Yes. That's right. I drop my Xtransceiver but I'm talking on an older one right now, so there's no video. Sorry!" Not that he was complaining, he wasn't dressed to talk with some random stranger.

"Oh I see." A quiet, non-questioning response.

"Thanks so much for finding it. Truth is I want to come pick it up right but.." He looked down at his outfit. "Right now, I'm very busy with work, and I don't have the time to pick it up. If you don't mind, could you hang onto it for a bit?" He was seriously wishing he could get it but he agreed to meet with some producer for lunch in an hour.

There was a hint of amusement in her response. "I can do that."

He was relieved she wasn't asking a lot of questions. " Great! My name is Chr...Ah I mean...Curtis! Who are you?" He had no reason to tell who he actually was, especially since he was talking to a girl.

"Huh, I'm Rosa." She sounded a bit more cheerful. "By the way, I just found your Xtransceiver in Nimbasa."

"Rosa, huh? Wait, are you serious? I looked all over for it in the amusement park!"

"It looks like someone kicked it off to the side. I'm surprised I even noticed it."

"Ugh, well okay. When work calms down, I'll come pick it up, so please hang onto it! Also…I'm sure you'll want to keep in touch until I can pick up my Xtransceiver. So, I'll call your Xtransceiver regularly."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Bye, then. Thanks again."

"Bye Chr-Curtis." She was the first to hang up.

Rosa? She seems...nice. Hopefully nice enough to take good care of his Xtransceiver. Her good-bye gave him a bit of a laugh. He stumbled in a few places but she seemed okay with going along with his mistakes. Everything seems to be fine.

* * *

><p>"Whaaaat some girl picked up your Xtransceiver? I bet you wish the video worked. Did she sound cute?" Nancy was babbling excitedly about the call. "Rosa is a cute name!"<p>

Christoph chuckled a little bit. "I can't judge if someone is cute based on their voice. But I guess she did sound a little older than us. She was kind of quiet."

"Hmm, that's disappointing. It would be cute if you guys fell in love or something! It would be like the plot line of one of those cheesy romance movies." Nancy's eyes had strange sparkle to them. For some reason she enjoyed fantasizing him in a relationship with someone.

"Even if she was my age, aren't I a little young for that falling in love stuff? Fifteen is a bit young to be running off with some stranger."

The other teen stuck her tongue out. "Sometimes I think that's the only way you'd fall in love with someone. By some strange twist of events. You're so cranky when it comes to dating, well actually that would be girls in general. Most other idols our age ARE dating and sneaking around to be with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Instead you sneak off to go fishing. Weirdo."

"Generally most of the girls are only interested in the fact that I am an idol. All they want to talk about is my next performance or something. I love my job, I just don't want to think about it 24/7." Christoph huffed. "There is nothing wrong with me enjoying fishing. It's fun."

Nancy giggled at his pouty face. "Sorry I made fun of your hobby. Even if she's older, maybe she won't be interested in your idol status if you get to know her."

"I don't plan on introducing myself as Christoph. I gave her an alias. She knows me as Curtis." Chr-Curtis is what she called me though, he grinned a little.

"Curtis?"

"I only plan on talking to her long enough to get my Xtransceiver back. No point in dragging it out."

"Chrisssss." Nancy let out a little whine. "You're no fun."

"Shh, I'm not interested in dating."

"Boo on you, one day you're going to meet someone you like and she's going to be awesome. You just wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I guess I want to address Christoph and Nancy's relationship. Both of them decided to become idols around the same time. They met each other when they were very young and didn't start out liking each other. As the years went by they began to respect each other and eventually became friends. Nancy did once tell Christoph she had a crush on him but the feelings were not returned. Both agreed they'd rather be friends over anything else. Now they have an interesting sibling relationship that's mainly making fun of each other or giving advice. ((Nancy reaaallly likes teasing him about fishing and dating.))

Another thing is I've always thought Christoph would be awkward with relationships and girls. So if I remember correctly he was little that way in my other story. He doesn't hate girls, he just can't approach them very well in person and usually can't find common ground with them.

Expect Rosa to be a teenie bit weird. I really want to make her a little weird.


End file.
